Love and friendship
by mjsweet86
Summary: She knew it was empty wishing, to hope for his love, when all it will lead to is a broken heart. But loving him secretly makes her happy, even though it was connected to tears... Watch how love blossoms, as Fuuko learns to open her heart to someone else.
1. Love and friendship

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca,and you guys know the rest... So here´s another story for you all, hope you´ll like it and comment...

* * *

**Part 1**

-

-

She waited for him in front of the candy shop, like she always does after her last class of the day.

Today he was more late, than he usually was. She tried to call his cellphone, but it was closed.

-

"Wonder where he is?" she wondered.

-

After thirty five minutes he arrived, looking very annoyed, not even noticing the odd look that she gave him.

"Hey! What's wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder, tenderly.

-

"My stupid professor failed me on that stupid report I was talking about. He said that it was too non realistic." The boy explained.

-

"Really, i´m sorry about that!" The girl replied with an understanding look in her eyes.

-

"Yeah..."

-

"Come on, I know what can make you feel better..." The girl said with a smile, as she pulled the boy towards the ice cream shop. The boy just shooked his head and smiled at her.

-

On their way home they crossed a park, a place they knew very well. Over time it had produced memories, both good and bad. Memories of a friendship that will last a lifetime.

-

"Let´s go there!" The boy shouted with a happy grin on his face, as he pointed to the playground.

-

The girl smiled, deep thoughts in her mind. It was here they met for the first time many years ago, she recalled. It was here they fought, then became best of friends and it was

here she shed a tear for him, as he broke her heart when he decided to give his love to someone else...

The boy held her hand as he led her to the playground. Not realizing the flush of crimson that appeared on her cheeks. She sat on the swing and he on the bench across from her.

-

"I miss this!" she looked at him with questioning eyes, but had a smile on her face as well.

-

"I mean us. I miss the teasing and the laughter." he continued.

-

"What do you mean? We always tease each other and laugh together!" The girl replied with a slight pout, followed by a long sigh for remembered joy.

-

"It's not just that! I miss our time together. I miss how you would listen to me even if you didn't understand a word that I was saying.

I miss us fighting over stupid things. I miss us watching horror movies and cartoons together. I miss sharing secrets and talking about the days when we were children.

I just miss you, my best friend!"

-

She slowly stood up from the swing, and walked over to where he was seated. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

Then she kissed him on the forehead.

He smiled to her, and for the first time, he saw the beautiful woman she grew up to be. The woman that he had failed to see for so many years.

The woman that he was too afraid to recognize, because he was afraid of never being able to take his eyes off of her again.

Fearing the fact that he might like what he will see, and that he might sin and fall for her, that probably will lead to the end of their beautiful friendship.

-

"What happened to us?" he asked.

-

"Nothing... We just... grew up!" she replied with a comforting smile.

-

For a quiet moment they just looked at each other, without saying a word. Suddenly he hugged her waist and pressed his face on her flat belly, and she just stood there and let

herself be hugged. He never hugged her in the past, so she never expected it and didn't know how to respond to it. She hesitated a little, before she finally put her arms around

him and returned it.

From a distance they might as well have been a normal couple enjoying each others company. They would appear to be lovers having an intimate moment. But in close-up, you

could see that there was nothing romantic about the way they held each other, because it was too innocent and pure. They stood like that for a while, holding each other, for long

enough that it should have turned awkward - but didn't.

-

"Promise me that nothing will change between us, that we'll be friends, no matter what!" he said finally looking up. Though she felt a tinge of sadness at hearing his words, she

smiled and nodded.

-

"Friends forever!" she whispered.

-

It had been crystal clear blue-sky all day but as darkness fell, the sky began to cloud up and soon small drops of rain started to hit the ground.

-

"Come on, i'll walk you home!" The boy said standing up.

-

"You know, that you don't have to..." The girl answered.

-

"Oh, really?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

-

"I can take of myself perfectly, thank you very much!" she said looking proud of herself.

-

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her, getting more and more amused by the moment.

-

"You have seen this fist punch men three times bigger than me, how can you even doubt that?" she asked looking annoyed, while she held her fist for him to see.

-

"So you can take care of men coming from behind and..." he quickly got behind her.

"and tickle you?" he continued, as he started tickling her.

-

"NO, Stop!!! It's unfair, you know my weak spot. AHAhahahahaha" she wailed, while laughing.

She tried to run from him, but he caught her with ease. He pushed her against the tree and started tickling her again, and she only laughed harder, as she closed her eyes.

After few minutes he stopped and his hands rested on her hips, almost like a lover would caress a partner. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring into his steamy

gaze.

-

"Guess I have to walk you home after all!" he said with a smirk on his handsome face.

-

"You cheated..." she said pouting her cherry colored lips. He smiled at her, and this time when he moved, he leaned his head forward. Her heart began to pound as it dawned to

her what he was about to do. What they were about to do, because she too was leaning forward. When his lips were millimeters from hers, the rain started pouring. And like in

fairy tales, the spell broke and he withdrew from her, with an apologetic smile. It was like the kiss was never meant to be, it was simply forbidden...

Somehow she was glad that it never occurred, but on their way to her house she couldn't help but wonder, what it would have been like, to have his lips on hers.

There was an awkward silence as they walked side by side on the empty street. Either not knowing what to say or do, they just walked on, both wondering what should happen

next. Finally the boy spoke.

-

"Is there something between you and Mikagami?"

-

"WHAT??!! NO!! Recca, why would you ask such a stupid question? You know that Mi-chan and I can't stand each other!" Fuuko replied in a non-convincing tone.

-

"It's not stupid, i'm just curious i guess..." The boy said defending himself. Fuuko looked at him without speaking.

-

And then at last she found her voice, and spoke slowly: "Nothing is between us. Besides if there was something, you would have been the first to know!"

Recca looked at her surprised, then he smiled.

-

"What? Not Domon?" he teased.

-

"Shut up!!!" the girl warned the boy.

-

"Chill Fuuko!!!" Recca calmed Fuuko.

-

"I know that i´ll be the first to know... I think it's in my instinct to be a little protective over you! You know, like a big brother would with a little sister!!!" he grinned, as he put his

arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

-

"HAII, nii-san!" she joked and they both laughed.

-

"Then how about you and Raiha?" he now asked, sounding more serious this time. She looked at him carefully, her eyes watching his expression, her senses on full alert of his

genuine question. He actually wanted to know, she thought.

-

"I don't know!" she answered him directly.

-

"I don't like him!" he said with a frown on his face.

-

"Why not?" The girl asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

-

"Because he had hurt you! I want you to know that I will be happy for you when you've found somebody to be with, but if it's with him, I can't..." His answer surprised her.

-

"I'd rather want you to freeze with **Mr. Iceman** than for you to be with _loverboy_." he continued and they both laughed.

-

"We're here!" Both stopped in front of a big, white house.

-

"Do you want to come in, maybe to have some hot coco?" she asked him with a wink.

-

"Nah, I better get home. Mom promised to cook me my favorite dish!" he grinned and she smiled.

-

"Oh by the way, can you help me find a gift for Yanagi tomorrow? I really need help!" The boy asked with a nervous grin.

-

"Oh, anniversary?" Recca nodded.

-

"Sure." Fuuko answered with a joyful face.

-

"Great, I´ll pick you up tomorrow..." He said, as he turned around to leave. As his figure disappeared rapidly into the distant, so did her smile.

She raised her hand up in the air.

-

"Goodbye Recca..." The girl whispered in the faintest voice, as the wind blew her tears away.

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued...

-

-

-

* * *

Here´s the first part of my new fic, hope you guys would like it... There would be many twist, but I hope for your words... Please do comment...

regards...


	2. An unexpected meeting

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flame of Recca, and you guys know the rest... So here´s another story for you all, hope you´ll like it and comment...

* * *

**Part 2**

-

-

The weather was perfect for an early spring day. The sun was shining, and the wind was steady, not like the usual untamed atmosphere.

A girl was sitting on a bench at a bus-stop, reading a magazine, with a serious look on her face and waiting patiently for the bus.

She had missed the bus before, so she didn´t knew when the next will arrive, hopefully soon she thought.

She looked up from what she was reading for a moment, a smile plastered on her pretty face, something obviously on her mind.

-

"Is this true?" she whispered to herself, with a wondering look on her face. Before realizing that the bus has arrived.

She then hurriedly took her bag and accidentally dropped her reading material on the ground, as she ran to the bus.

-

"Matte!" she shouted.

-

As the magazine landed on the ground, the wind eagerly blew the pages, turning them one by one, only to momentarily stop on a page titled _When he looks you in the_ eyes_... _

-

"Arigato" she humbly said to the driver. Then she quickly scanned the bus for an empty seat. Luckily it wasn´t crowded, there were probably only about 10 people on it at most, so she

had the full view of the bus, from the front to the back seat. It was then she suddenly saw a familiar figure seated on the back, so she walked her way to the empty seat beside the boy.

-

"Ohaiyo...," she greeted him joyfully, but the boy just looked at her as if he´d never seen her before, as he again turned his gaze back to the window.

The girl stood dumbfounded for a moment and looked at him like_ the ice p_rince he'd so neatly proved himself to be. Then she smiled, because she knew that any other random person

wouldn´t have caught his attention, even if it was just for a second. So she gladly took the seat beside him and expected him not to react.

There wasn´t a hint of awkwardness between them, despite the complete silence. There was no tension, only pleasant silence, mostly because they were used to this sort of behavior

towards each other.

The girl looked at the silent boy for a moment. They haven´t seen each other for awhile. After high school they all went their separate ways, different colleges, careers and life courses.

He was the one who chose the direction farthest away from the rest.

She recalled the moment he told her that he was leaving for college. She never really understood why he wanted to tell her, specially when she had thought that he didn´t consider her or

any of the gang as a friend. She was wrong...

That moment she realized that he was human after all, and that he did care of their feelings and friendship.

He looked different from how she remembered him, more boyish because his hair was cut short, but he was still beautiful, still graceful as always.

The girl couldn´t quite put her finger on it, but she noticed something else had changed, because somehow he seemed more peaceful...

-

"Will you stop staring at me?" he asked, still looking outside the window. The girl blinked for a second and then came to, "I´m staring at the window..."

-

Then he looked at her with a serious but gentle expression. His face inches from the girl´s, with his eyes locked on hers. The scent of his aftershave fogging her brain and she could feel

his warm breath against her cheek, then she flinched.

-

"You were never good at lying." He said in his calm voice, as he turned his gaze away again. Her heart was beating out of rhythm, and for the second time that day, the girl found herself

dumbfounded by the incident. She didn´t know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all and it took her a moment before she could come to her senses.

-

"The others will be glad to see you!" she said with a smile, but the boy said nothing and they were both silent for a while. Finally when she was about to talk again, the boy replied.

-

"I´m not here for a reunion!" _he said, in a harsh_ and untuned voice, while glaring at her. She let out a startled gasp, her blue eyes wide in their confusion.

Then she kept quiet for a minute, her eyes looking down.

-

"So why are you back?" she managed to ask, rather weakly.

-

"I don´t have to answer to you..." his words were sharp and direct. She glared at him, not liking his tone.

-

"You sure know how to greet an old friend..." she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

-

"Why can´t you just leave me alone. I don't understand what it is that makes you think you can just invade my life and refuse to go away. Why don´t you just disappear!" he said, with

voice rising by the second. She was shocked by his sudden outburst, but still remained calm. Then her expression suddenly became stiff, as she urged to find a quick reply.

-

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, with a slight frown.

-

"Do what? Minding my own business..." he said with a slightly annoyed voice.

-

"NO! You always act like an idiot everytime someone is nice to you..." she said with a scary look on her face, as she poke him hard on his shoulder.

-

"Oh, so you really know me well enough to say that?" an angry edge clearly in his voice.

-

"I´m your friend, not your enemy..." she stated. Her voice was barely an audible whisper but his sharp ears caught every word. There must have been something in her voice, because he

turned to look at her. She was looking down, but he knew her face had a calm expression and for the first time in his eyes, he thought she looked fragile and delicate, with a truly feminine

beauty. He was about to open his mouth to protest her statement, but something stopped him and instead he said what he felt was best.

-

"You´re right, i´m sorry..." he apologized. She looked at him, a hint of surprise was evident in her pretty face. The boy lost himself for awhile in the bluest blue eyes he´d ever seen, so

light he could almost see his own reflection in them, like flying in the sky or floating on the clearest water.

Her long hair was hanging loose over her shoulder adding an innocent look to her wild beauty. Her long lashes framing her big blue eyes, flawless complexion tainted only with slightly pink

flush on the cheeks and red lips, so sinful and desirable, that any men would hunger to taste it. If he had seen her from a distance he would probably never recognize her as the same girl

he knew.

-

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" she responded in amazement, not believing her own ears. Over the years they have known each other, he had NEVER just let her win,

whether it´s a serious argument or a stupid computer game. And that´s what she liked about him, he always manage to give her a challenge she can´t refuse.

She looked at him with an absolute smirk on her lovely face.

-

He looked at her with an irritated glance and said impatiently; "You really do know how to ruin a moment...." She tilted her head and looked at him with an odd expression on her face.

-

"WE had a moment...?" she asked him as if he was completely retarded.

-

"Leave me alone!" he said, slowly losing his patience with her.

-

"What if I don´t want to!" she said as she raised her voice to its loudest pitch.

-

"I´ll make you..." he shouted back at her.

-

"How?" she asked with _a_ voice that told him she wasn't changing her mind, no matter what he said.

-

"You don´t want to know..." he whispered as he drew his face closer to hers. The girl was left speechless for a few seconds. A grin appeared on the boy´s handsome face as he viewed

the disarray of emotion that dashed her flawless face. He knew he was winning.

At a glimpse of a moment they were both frozen in time, locked in each others´ gaze. But her eyes always betrayed her innocent inexperience, in the way they moved coyly from side to

side, trying hard to avoid the boy´s analyzing gaze. He enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable. He knew she was one of the few women who were immune to his charm, but for a split

second it felt good to think that she wasn´t. He watched her closely, not moving an inch.

For the both of them it felt like the whole world suddenly stopped, no sounds, no movement, and complete stillness. But for the other passenger around them, the incident looked more

like a scene from a romantic-comedy movie, that can be seen in the nearest theater. The were all staring at them; some with mild curiosity, others with confused eyes and a few with

disbelief. They all shared a puzzled look on their faces, but eventually they would just shake their heads and whisper. _Young people..._

The girl couldn´t help but be drawn to the boy, whose personality and life has been as cold and colorless as his piercing grey eyes, which for that second seemed to see down to her

deepest darkest secrets. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it and as she felt her pulse quicken, a pink flush appeared on her pale cheeks.

A small smile was painted on his angelic face.

-

"Wow, for a moment you almost looked like a beautiful girl..." he suddenly spoke, not taking his eyes off of her.

-

"Huh?" A look of panic briefly appeared on her pretty face, probably shocked by the realization of his sudden comment. She wasn´t sure if he meant it as a compliment, but he sure knew

how to say it the wrong way.

-

"BAKA!!!" she said irritated as she hit him hard on his shoulder.

-

"Hey, that might bruise..." he said as he rubbed his shoulder, wincing in pain.

-

"Next time it´ll be your head rolling on the ground!" she warned, pointing her finger at him.

-

"You sure know how to take a compliment!" he said while rolling his eyes at the girl´s threat.

-

"THAT was a compliment?" her questioning gaze suddenly locking with his own.

-

"Well it was, for a monkey like you..." he smirked, looking entertained.

-

"WHY YOU!" she shouted as she looked at him with an evil eye. She then quickly grabbed him by the ear.

-

"OWWW, stop that!!! You´re lucky you´re a girl..." he said with gritted teeth.

-

"Oh really...!" she said with a mocking voice, while sticking her tongue out.

-

"Be careful or i´ll bite that off..." he said, looking very serious, so she pulled her tongue back in, then let go of his ear.

-

"You wouldn´t dare!" she answered with a bit of fear blend in her voice.

-

"Try me!" he whispered with a twinkle in his eye, amused by the admirable blush that was again appearing on her pale face.

-

"Baka..." she said as she quickly turned her face away from him. A small smile blooming across her face and unknown to her, he was smiling as well...

-

As the bus drove on from one stop to another, the two remained silent. The minutes sped rapidly and half an hour passed.

-

"Here´s my stop..." the girl said with a small voice. No reply from the boy. She then stood up slowly from her seat, but before she could start walking, he caught her hand gently.

-

"It´s good seeing you again..." he said with gentleness. The corner of his mouth twitched and formed the closest thing to a smile. She didn´t know how to respond to him, but she had a

delicate smile on her lips, as her soft eyes hesitantly surveyed the young man. Then out of the blue she kissed his cheek lightly. She brought her face inches apart from his and stared into

his eyes, an out-of-place smirk spread over her lips.

-

"See you around Mi-chan..." she whispered, then walked out of the bus, leaving the boy drowning in questions.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

To be continued...

-

-

-

* * *

So here is part two, hope you guys will like it... Please do comment...


End file.
